More Than You'll Ever Know
by Midnight's Violet Haze
Summary: What will it take for Hikaru to realize his feelings? Only a fire that nearly burns down his entire classroom along with two of his most precious people! Oneshot. One-sided HikaKao and others, Please Read&Review! Rated for twincest and minimal language


****

Hey people! This is my first time ever writing for Ouran...well kinda.. I started an OHSHC multi-chap, but never got past the first chap, though it's a pretty amazing first chap if I do say so myself. I might post it as a random never-to-be-used piece one day. Anyways this is my first fic after a long while, since I've been working on a multi-chap plus a few other non-fanfiction stories, so I might be a bit rusty. Please be kind to me!

**Time Frame (May contain spoilers): After Kaoru's confession, Before Hikaru's confession, After Haruhi's suspicion of her feelings towards Tamaki**

**Spelling of Character Names: They were taken directly out of the manga, so please don't complain/tell me that they're incorrect because they aren't.**

**Translations:**

**_Datte- /Dah/tay/- But still_**

**_Sensei- /Sen/say/- Teacher_**

**_Demo- /Deh/moh/- But_**

**_Yatta- /Yah/tah/- Kind of like shouting 'Yes!' or 'Yay!' an exclamation of good fortune_**

**_Tondemonai- /Ton/deh/moh/nye/ No Way!_**

**_Yare Yare- /Yah/ray/ /Yah/ray/- when drawn out and drawled it's like a sarcastic 'My, my' or something to tat effect_**

**_Iiya- /Eee/yah/- A weaker version of 'no' not as strong as 'Iie'_**

**_Domo- /Doh/moh/- very casual 'Thank you' more like 'Thanks'_**

**_Sempai (Sometimes written as Senpai)- /Sem/pie/- Senior, someone of higher rank_**

**_Tono- /Toh/noh/-Lord_**

**_Baka- /Bah/Kah/- Idiot_**

**Basics:**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

_Stressed_

**_"Background, unimportant speaking"_**

**(Bold)Important/Randomly Unique (sort of like the random signs in the original anime/manga)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Ouran High School Host Club, Hatori Bisco does!**

**Anyways, please enjoy the fic!**

* * *

"Success!" two voices chanted simultaneously as two identical hands came together in a high-five.

A certain brunette bookworm looked up from her history textbook at the joined hands just slightly above her head. Sighing, she shut her book and glanced at each grinning Hitachiin twin either side of her, "I'm pretty sure I'm going to regret asking, datte…what exactly did you two succeed at?"

"With our amazing pranks-"

"We stressed sensei out so much-"

"That she's already on her third cigarette-"

"Before lunch too!"

"A new record!" the twins informed the undercover female host of their accomplishment with both thumbs up, taking turns speaking.

"So all of your excitement is over giving our sensei lung cancer, rich bastards…" Fujioka Haruhi muttered, re-opening her textbook and burying her head in it.

Focussing their attention on their petite classmate now, Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a sly look before sneaking an arm each around Haruhi and bringing her into a tight embrace.

"Of course that's not the only reason we're excited, Haruhi," Hikaru purred seductively into her ear. Kaoru nuzzled into her neck, "We're also very happy that we'll be eating lunch with you in the classroom." Kaoru stealthily winked at his brother's slightly surprised face.

"Keeping Haruhi to ourselves all lunch period is most important!" they finished together.

Wiggling out of their grasp Haruhi sighed, "Annoying…demo...at least if we eat in here instead of you two dragging me off to the cafeteria I won't have to deal with the other hosts. **(specifically Tamaki)"**

"Yatta! Haruhi likes us best!"

At that precise moment the minute hand moved making the time 11:30 and, in turn, signalling the sound of the bell.

Behind her desk the teacher whispered a quiet "Arigatou, Kami-sama" before shouting over the bell, "Class dismissed, have a good lunch." She then tossed her cigarette **(specifically cigarette no. 3) **and sprinted out of the room.

The twins simply shrugged at her odd behaviour and sang out, "Wonder what's up with her?"

'Must be the nicotine…or just the general presence of the twins…'

* * *

A not-quite-put-out cigarette rolled idly around the top of the uneven pile of paraphernalia in the trash bin.

* * *

The classroom had emptied fairly quickly and soon only the 3 young members of the host club were left. As the twins pulled their chairs up to her desk, Haruhi noticed something very important.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, where are your lunches?"

In response the twins merely scooted closer, "Well…we thought that since we _are_ the friendly classroom trio we might as well share a lunch together, ne Haruhi-_chan_?

This instantly sent the girl into nag-mode, "Tondemonai! My obento's not big enough for three people and if we don't eat properly it will be hard for us to concentrate and our grades will drop and while that may not be a problem for you two, _some _of us have to keep their scores high!"

The twins rolled their eyes as they heard her whisper something that sounded suspiciously like, "Damn rich bastards."

"Yare, yare… Calm down Haruhi, I'll just go get us lunch sets from the cafeteria and bring them back, kay? No problem," Hikaru said as he easily slid out of his chair.

Kaoru looked at his brother, silently questioning the 'I' instead of the normal 'we'. Hikaru just smirked, "Someone should keep Haruhi entertained in the meantime, ne?"

**Translation: Someone should make sure Haruhi doesn't escape, ne?**

Mirroring his smirk, Kaoru turned to Haruhi and started speaking, but Hikaru had already shut the door and was too far down the hallway to make out the words.

* * *

The used cigarette slipped through the crack between two juice boxes- they really _should_ get a recycling bin- and slowly made its way down the garbage can.

* * *

One he turned the corner, Hikaru ran his fingers through his messy brown spikes, mussing up the hair even more. 'Kaoru, you suggested that we eat in the classroom so that I'll have more alone time with Haruhi, didn't you?' He sighed, 'And now I've probably confused you by taking away your opportunity to leave us completely alone…demo…I'm still feeling unsure."

The whole situation had gotten very complicated with Kaoru confessing his love to Haruhi and then giving her up to help Hikaru win her love instead and then there was his apparent and clueless rival-in-love, Tamaki.

The red-turned-brown haired teen leaned against the hallway wall. 'I wish that I was as good with emotions as you are Kaoru, then I'd be as sure as you seem. I mean I _think_ I love Haruhi because the feelings I have for her are different than the feelings I hold for everyone else. I love our parents, but that's obviously not the same. I really like the host club members, but that's not love. And then I love Kaoru, but it's different than my love for Haruhi. So if it's different than my love for Kaoru that must mean that I'm _in _love with Haruhi, right?'

When Kaoru entered his mind, Hikaru absentmindedly switched topics. 'Lately, I don't know if it's just me, but it almost seems as if Kaoru and I aren't as close anymore. Ever since Haruhi told us apart that's exactly how we became…apart. Demo…somehow I think of it as a good thing because before, when I thought of me and Kaoru as one person, I never realized how truly unique and amazing he is. We really are different people and I think that Kaoru's probably better than me. I definitely don't regret us separating into two people. In fact, I'm really happy about it! I love Kaoru even more than before, now that it's not the same as loving myself. Actually, I love him even more than myself. That's why I hope it isn't true; I hope we aren't really losing our closeness. But…Kaoru's still by my side, like he's always been. He's even trying to get me Haruhi; he's trying harder than I am! This is what makes me wonder about my own feelings…'

With a shake of his head, Hikaru pushed off the wall. "I guess now's not really the time to be thinking about such things. If I take too long Kaoru'll be hungry, not to mention he'll also be worried. Hmph, sometimes I think he acts too much like the older one."

Still mentally scoffing, Hikaru continued down the hall towards the cafeteria.

* * *

The cigarette reached the hefty layer of papers at the bottom of the trash bin and dull- but still glowing- embers of the lit side started to dislodge off the cigarette, scattering around the small area.

* * *

"Come on Haruhi, if you're hungry you can eat," Kaoru smiled warmly at the girl.

"Iiya, it's okay Kaoru, it'd be rude. I can wait until Hikaru gets back."

"I don't mind Haruhi, go ahead."

"Kaoru, I'm fine! I don't want you to have to watch me eat!"

Leaning back and letting his amber eyes take in Haruhi's entire person, Kaoru put on a devious smirk with some added lustfulness- intentionally, of course- while keeping his eyes perfectly innocent. "I don't mind."

The strong implication forced a modest blush onto Haruhi's face and she muttered darkly, "With you and Hikaru I'm never sure if it's just a simple statement or a perverted comment…"

The red head laughed but secretly admired the natural rouge on her pale skin, 'Kami, I really love this girl.'

It was only in these rare moments alone with her that Kaoru's thoughts would slip into the dangerous territory, but he always managed to rein his emotions in by imagining his brother's face.

When Haruhi's stomach rumbled they immediately picked up their friendly argument where they left off, so neither of them noticed the smoke rising out of the trash bin.

But…

'Is it getting warmer in here?'

* * *

"Domo," Hikaru called out, picking up the two trays with one hand each and stepping out of the line.

A loud, "OII!" almost made him drop the trays so soon after he'd gotten them.

Once he'd manage to catch his balance, Hikaru rudely yelled, "Nani?!"

Turning around he saw the rest of the host club, led by Tamaki, running towards him.

Well…Tamaki was running…Hani probably would have been too, though, if he wasn't on Mori's shoulders… Kyoya and Mori on the other hand…didn't run, in Mori's case: often and in Kyoya's case: Ever.

Unless...

**Sure-fire way to get Kyoya to help: have merits involved**

When he reached the first year student, Tamaki's head spun as he looked in every direction. Finally he regarded the younger boy with curiosity and asked, "Where's my darling daughter…and the other half of your devilish duo?"

Hikaru closed his eyes and formed a frown. "They're waiting for me and WE are eating ALONE," he said, sticking his tongue out tauntingly at the last part.

A waterfall of tears sped down Tamaki's face as he wailed, "That's not faaaiiir! Fathers should eat lunch with their cute little daughters! Ne, Kaa-san?"

The spectacled boy said nothing and only continued to write in his notebook when the blond turned to him for help.

Eyes suddenly dry, Tamaki turned back to Hikaru with a glare. "You evil doppelgangers must have trapped Haruhi! Don't worry Haruhi, I'll save you!" he shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth to further amplify the sound.

The dark haired teen sweat dropped at his 'King's' idiocy. 'Like she could hear him from here anyway, no matter how loud tono speaks…'

Before the two could carry the argument any further a shrill shrieking noise filled the room setting everyone into a panicked state.

_"Oh my!"_

_"What's happening?"_

_"What's that loud ringing?"_

A few teachers briskly entered the cafeteria and started ushering students out.

Hikaru's wide eyes swept around the excited room and he wondered out loud, "What's going on?"

"It seems that there is a fire." The host club all turned their gazes to Kyoya who had already gotten his laptop out and was clicking away at it a mile a minute. "And apparently it started in class 1-A. We sh-"

The loud clattering of two full trays hitting the marble floor tiles interrupted the Shadow King's speech. Once again he was met with questioning eyes and with a slight nod and a simple, "Go" Kyoya allowed the other members to chase after the disappearing tuft of dark hair as he pulled out his sleek, black cell phone.

* * *

Kaoru didn't even know how it happened so fast without them noticing, but before long the flames that had erupted from the garbage bin had caught onto the teacher's desk and then spread onto the students' desks, trapping him and Haruhi behind a wall of fire.

He grabbed Haruhi's arm and pulled her along with him against the wall of the corner they were encaged in, the fire blocking the way to the only exit. The girl turned to him with frightened eyes, but managed to calmly whisper, "The air's toxic, we can't breathe it in. We have to get lower to the ground where the clear oxygen is."

Nodding, Kaoru tugged them down onto the ground and though it was true what she said, the air _was_ better, he was already dizzy. He then looked down at the brunette in his arms and figured, judging from how heavy she was breathing and how she was leaning almost her entire weight on him, that she would not stay conscious long, or at least not longer than him.

"Onegai, Haruhi, try to stay awake. I'll be back in a second," he whispered hoarsely in her ear, throat already dry from the smoke-filled air. Carefully sitting her against the wall, he stood up and held his blazer sleeve to his mouth, trying not to breathe too much.

He could only faintly make it out, but he knew that there was a window on their side of the room and, fortunately enough, that window was fairly close to their corner. He cautiously walked along the wall hoping to get some fresh air into the room and maybe signal for help, but the closer he got to the window, the closer he got to the flames and the heat was starting to blur his senses.

Kaoru weakly slid down the wall until he was kneeling on the ground, barely holding himself up with his hands. His vision got foggier and his head felt heavier and his breath came shorter.

'Kami, it's hot,' was his last thought before he slumped onto the floor, eyes shut.

* * *

Hikaru raced through the halls at a speed he didn't even know he could reach. Perhaps later, if Kaoru was safe- '_**when**_Kaoru is safe,' he reassured himself- Hikaru would dwell on and explore this newly found running talent, but for now his mind was only focussed on one thing. Right now his mind could barely even register the sound of hurried footsteps following behind him.

He reached the classroom and flung the door open, not even needing to read the sign that hung above the entrance because he _knew _it was class 1-A. He had been going here everyday for so long that he had memorized the pathway and, more importantly, he could _feel_ his twin's presence in the room, an ability they'd always shared, but he had never felt so strongly before.

As soon as the door opened, thick, grey smoke billowed out, making Hikaru pause to cough for a second. Taking a deep breath, the older Hitachiin twin entered his classroom only to be stopped after a few steps by a barrier of fire.

Squinting his eyes, Hikaru could trace two figures pretty low to the ground behind the bright flames. Hastily pulling his powder-blue blazer over his head, Hikaru leaped through the fire without another thought.

For a brief moment he was flying, completely encased by blazing heat and he could feel a few hot flames lick at his exposed skin- however little there may be.

The moment ended and he landed on his hands and knees, throwing his blazer off, vaguely noting that it was on fire. He was on his feet and running again, but as he neared a body he passed it just as quickly, hardly sparing Haruhi a glance.

A few seconds later and he collapsed beside his twin's limp body, breathing hard but not particularly worried about his own health problems at that point in time. Hikaru gathered his other half in his arms, horrified, watering eyes inspecting the unconscious body. The tears only made his eyes sting more, but he didn't care and besides, there was only one thing in the world that could put a stop to his tears and it didn't seem like that one thing would be happening anytime soon.

"Kaoru," he moaned, voice rough and scratchy, "Kaoru please wake up." He was shaking his twin now, "Please, Kaoru! You have to wake up!" He lowered his head, frantically moving his ear across Kaoru's chest, concentrating…searching…

There!

It was faint, but he could hear it and right now Kaoru's heartbeat was the sweetest sound in the world. Letting the steady 'thump, thump, thump' calm his own racing heart, Hikaru closed his eyes and smiled through relieved, cracked lips.

Over the sound of Kaoru's heartbeat, Hikaru could hear two sets of footsteps enter the room- probably the two athletic seniors. Cracking open his eyes so that they only allowed a small amount of vision, Hikaru saw the tall outline of Mori reach along the wall beside the door and pull something down. When a steady drizzle of water began to beat down on him, Hikaru realized that the stoic Kendo champion had pulled the classroom fire alarm, starting the sprinklers of class 1-A.

'It probably would have been smarter to pull that first, huh?' But Hikaru knew that, given the same choice again, he still would have jumped through the raging fire rather than pull the alarm first even if it would only take up a few extra seconds.

When he heard and saw Tamaki finally catch up, he shut his eyes again. He knew the blond second year student would instantly be at Haruhi's side, but he didn't care about that either. Again, he realized that Kaoru would always be his first and only choice and that…that was something that would never change.

* * *

Hikaru looked up from his seat beside the hospital bed to see the dark haired second year enter the room.

"Kyoya-sempai," he acknowledged.

The older boy simply nodded and then walked over to the other side of the bed, across from Hikaru.

As he watched the 'Shadow King' check the machines on the bedside, Hikaru commented lightly, "They sure managed to get everything under control pretty fast."

Kyoya probably would have scoffed, if it weren't for the fact that he didn't make such undignified sounds, "Naturally, the Otori private police are much more efficient than any local fire station can hope to be."

Finishing up with whatever he was recording in his mysterious, ever-present notebook, Kyoya slid his glasses up his nose as he coolly regarded the older of the Hitachiin fashion heirs. "I've already been in Haruhi's room, everything's is fine there and Kaoru looks to be okay too. He should wake up in a half hour, give or take."

Hikaru nodded and thanked him quietly and pretty soon the door was shut and they were once again alone.

He squeezed his twin's hand, which he hadn't let go of since he'd found him in 1-A.

"Kaoru," he coaxed, "Please wake up soon Kaoru. I know that it's selfish, but…I don't like being alone. I could be in a room filled with people, but I'd still be lonely if you weren't by my side. I always want for you to be by my side, Kaoru."

Leaning forward, he continued, "But even so, Kaoru, as long as you were safe, I could put up with being away from you forever. As long as you were safe…I'd do anything! I wouldn't care what it would cost me…"

Leaning closer still with tears now dripping down his chin, Hikaru whispered, as if sharing a secret, "Do you want to know why, Kaoru? Why I'd do anything for you, even sacrifice myself? Maybe you already know? You've always been good at reading me Kaoru, even better than I can read you. You've always known me better than I even know myself."

Hikaru rested his forehead against the cool, white sheets of the bed, "Actually, you probably don't know. Otherwise you'd be disgusted by me, you'd try to get away from me, you wouldn't be trying to get me together with Haruhi so hard. On the other hand…maybe you do know. Maybe that's _why_ I feel we're not that close anymore, maybe you _are_ trying to keep away from me, maybe that's _why_ you're pushing so hard to get me in a relationship."

Turning his head so that he could view Kaoru's innocent, sleeping face, Hikaru kept on with his murmuring, "I'll tell you anyway. Kaoru, I _love_ you. I know it doesn't seem like a big deal, since we say that to each other all the time, but I don't mean it like I meant it all those other times. I _really_ love you Kaoru, much more than brotherly love. …Actually, all those other times I said it…maybe I meant it in a lover's kind of way then too. Even though I've only just realized my feelings, who knows how long I've felt this way about you, Kaoru. My perfect little brother…"

Moving upwards, Hikaru reached across and trailed his free hand, for the other was still tightly gripping onto Kaoru's, along his twin's smooth face. "When you were trapped by that fire, Kaoru, that's when I knew. Haruhi didn't even enter my mind, it was just you. The reason for the pain in my heart, it was because you were in trouble. I was confused before. I figured that since the love I feel for Haruhi is different than the love I feel for you I…I figured that I was _in _love with her. Who would have thought it was the other way around? The love I feel for Haruhi is the close friend, sibling love for a sister. It _is_ love, not just friendly affection like with the other hosts, because she's the only one that can tell us apart, the only one that knows when we're up to no good, the only one that can scold us…"

Hikaru then let out a low chuckle, "Other than Kyoya-sempai, of course, but he's always an exception since he's scary like that. No, Haruhi…she's like a real sister and that's how I love her...while the love I feel for you…it's the kind for a lover."

His long, thin fingers left Kaoru's skin to ghost over thin, pink lips, "It's sick, isn't it? I know it is. It's really twisted how the love I feel for a non-related person is sibling love, but the love I feel for a blood relative, my _baby_ _brother_, my _twin_, is real love. I can't change it, though. I know I can't because I can tell it's the kind of love that won't fade."

He moved so that he was above Kaoru, their identical lips inches apart, "I'm sorry Kaoru, I really am…"

He inched even closer, hovering above the other's lips, breath fanning across his twin.

"I'm sorry…but I love you."

And with that final whisper, Hikaru pressed his lips against Kaoru's in a gentle, chaste and loving kiss.

* * *

Thick lashes fluttering, amber orbs opened and then blinked in confusion. Suddenly the past events hit him like a truck and Kaoru shot up, unintentionally startling the sleeping Hikaru awake in his lap.

"Hmm?" groaning a little, Hikaru opened his own eyes and was shocked to be staring into a pair so similar to his own. Completely over his after-sleep grogginess, Hikaru also shot up.

"Kaoru, you're awake!" he said happily, pure relief shining through his eyes.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru's eyes, on the other hand, were wild and panicked, "What happened? Where's Haruhi? Is she okay?" The younger twin made to get out of the bed, but Hikaru's hands on his shoulders kept his still recovering body anchored.

Locking eyes with his brother, Hikaru tried to soothe his nerves, "Kaoru, calm down. Me, Hani-sempai, Mori-sempai and Tamaki-sempai found you two in the classroom and then a little while after Kyoya-sempai's private army arrived- 'cause obviously he called them, since he thinks rationally and all (which is overrated if you ask me)- and they brought us all here to one of Kyoya-sempai's hospitals."

Less frenzied, but still worried, Kaoru asked, "And Haruhi? What about her?"

"Oh, she's fine" Hikaru said, waving his hand dismissively, "she woke up a while ago. Probably 'cause she was smart and didn't try to move half way across the room like _someone_ I know."

Kaoru brushed off the comment only giving him a look that said, 'you exaggerate too much' and then grinned cheekily, "Have you visited her already? What happened?"

Hikaru scrunched up his brows, giving an expression that said, 'why the hell would I do that?' but then his features took on an understanding look. "No, Kaoru, I...I haven't left your side once."

Kaoru blinked, dumbfounded, and then his eyes softened and he smiled warmly, squeezing the hand that he just noticed was holding his own.

But then he smacked his twin softly against the head, though Hikaru pretended to wince, "Baka, why didn't you? It would have been a good opportunity to get closer and bond with her! Besides…I would have been fine."

This time it was Kaoru who got smacked against the head, though it was more of a pat because Hikaru was still worried about his health, "No _you're _the idiot! As if I'd ever leave you alone, baka! And also…"

Hikaru trailed off and ducked his head down, clenching the hand that wasn't holding Kaoru's. Raising his head again, he looked his twin directly in the eyes and said, "I've realized that I'm not in love with Haruhi."

Kaoru was speechless; it took a few minutes before a simple "Nani?" could pass through his lips.

"I mean I realized I was wrong and that I only love Haruhi as close friend, a sister," Hikaru explained.

Looking down again, Hikaru sighed, "I'm really sorry it took me this long to figure it out and that I made you waste your time trying to get us together and-" He got cut off when he felt a pleasant warmth envelope his body.

Hugging his brother, Kaoru spoke quietly into his ear, "I'm really proud of you, Hika. You sounded really confidant, 100 percent positive, about your feelings just now so you must have really thought about it. I know that sorting out your feelings isn't the easiest thing for you and it must have been hard, but you did it and you did it all by yourself, so that's why...I'm really proud of you."

Hikaru could feel his eyes starting to water, "Kao…"

Kaoru pulled away and grinned easily at the older Hitachiin sibling, "But, you still could have visited her, you know. She's our friend and you said you love her…even if it's not in _that_ way." Kaoru moved to one side of the bed and then tugged at his twin's sleeve until he got the message.

Settling on the bed beside his brother, Hikaru wrapped his arms around the thin figure protectively and possessively. "Kaoru, I already told you, there's no way I would have left your side. I know that for a while now it was all about me winning Haruhi's heart, but you should know that even _if_ I was _in_ love with her, you'd still be my most important person, Kao."

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered, feeling his own eyes start to tear up.

Continueing, Hikaru pulled his twin in even closer, "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel differently, if I ever made you feel like you were only second best to me…but it's your fault too!"

"Huh?" Kaoru really wasn't expecting that. He moved so that they were face to face.

Forming a smile so large that his eyes squeezed shut, Hikaru laughed, "You'd have to be stupid…no crazy…no wait, _insane_ to ever think that you'd stop being my number one!"

Trying to glare at his brother, Kaoru ended up laughing along with him, their voices perfectly in sync as always.

As is laughter died, Kaoru snuggled up to his brother, burying his head in his twin's neck. "And Hikaru…?" mumbled softly.

"Yeah?" came the just-as-soft response.

"For the record…I'm really glad that you stayed with me. You'll always be my most important person too."

Hikaru said nothing in return but Kaoru could tell that he was smiling.

A few peaceful moments passed in silence and then there was another whisper.

"Hika…I love you."

"…I love you too, Kao."

'More than you'll ever know…more than I'll ever tell you…'

End.

* * *

**Yes, I know, I know! I'm sorry for the crappy ending. There were a few spots in the story where I could have ended it and it would have turned out better, but there would be unresolved issues. Plus, as annoying as it is, it _is_ supposed to be a bittersweet fic. I'm sorry that in the end there are no definite pairings and it's all just hints/actual confessions of one-sided love, but I did say that in the summ and I honestly didn't know how the fic was going to end up until I actually finished it. That's sort of how inspiration hits me, I don't know what's going to happen even as I'm writing.**

**Btw, the reason that I made this fic the way it is, you know with Hikaru being the one in love with Kaoru (since the inspiration for the story wasn't specific on who was who), it's because there are too many fics about one-sided twincest on Kaoru's part and it pisses me off because it's nowhere near canon yet people take it as canon (which makes it fanon, but that's besides the point). (So far) Kaoru is the one who is positive of his feelings and actually takes the initiative to confess and Kaoru is the one who wants to get Hikaru with Haruhi. Just because he's a little upset that Hikaru is drifting away from him doesn't mean that he's inlove with him and wants him all to himself, other wise why would he be a HikaHaru shipper? He's losing his twin for god's sake, so obviously he's not all gung-ho about it, but he's mature and willing to let go because he feels _brotherly_ affection and wants what's best for his _brother. _On the other hand, Hikaru is the one who has trouble letting go and who has muddled, confused feelings, so (up to a certain point in the manga) this story is completely canon compliant and therefore completely within the realms of posibility. So stick that in your wacked out pipes and smoke it all of you one-sided KaoHika with suicidal/insane Kaoru shippers! As if Kaoru's suicidal! He's a bit melancholic, but he's not gonna go cut his wrists about it, he's too smart for that! Kaoru's my fav Hitachiin twin, seeing as he's so selfless and mature, but still devilish and playful, he's awesome!**

**I've gotten into the habit of adding japanese in my fics because I feel it makes it more authentic, but this time I have a feeling that it turned out as an epic fail since I always only put japanese in speaking parts, but I also always try not to push the japanese in long winded speeches/run on sentences and seeing as this whole fic is basically one huge run on sentence (bit of an exageration/over dramtic, but oh well) the japanese ends up seeming random and ruins the flow a bit, in my opinion. I'm keeping it in though because this is how I wrote it and there's nothing wrong with it grammatically/spelling-wise (I hope) so it should still work. I do apologize if the japanese ruins it a bit for you and please tell me if it does because then in future, if it doesn't fit naturally then I shall take it out.**

**Also, although this is a one-shot, I may consider adding another part and making it a two-shot with a more definite end concerning the pairings. I'm not making any promises though, since I'm lazy, uncreative and usually uninspired.**

**Lastly, this is unimportant (much like the rest of my blabbering) but the one part- **Hikaru raced through the halls at a speed he didn't even know he could reach. Perhaps later, if Kaoru was safe- '_when_Kaoru is safe,' he reassured himself- Hikaru would dwell on and explore this newly found running talent... **- When I wrote this I knew that I had written almost the exact lines before about the running and exploring the new found talent, but I can't place where. I'm _pretty_ sure that it wasn't in anything on , but if you've read any of my other works and it is, then please tell me about it and I'll change one of them. I'm not quite at the pathetic level of being so uncreative that I have to re-use material. Not quite.**

**Anways, that's it for now. Thank you for reading and please and thank you for (hopefully) reviewing!**

**Love,**

**HS**

**Midnight's Violet Haze**

_(Unbeta'd) _


End file.
